Accident prone
by Jenvaati
Summary: Based on MFOMT. Jenna moved into Mineral Town after quitting her job. Will she be able to survive, due to the town's lack of a coffee shop?
1. Chapter 1

Note: The title is not supposed to make sense. I was just on a sugar rush, so there we go!

Summary: Jenna moved into Mineral Town after quitting her job. How will she survive without her daily dosage of caffeine?

Disclaimer: I don't own Starbucks, Lipton and Tetley, Godiva, Dunkin' Donuts, or any other brands of coffee and tea. Oh, and I don't own Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town. And I don't own Nestle Tollhouse and Nesquick. (Evil laugh) Now I can use all the things I mentioned above in the story!

Note: 'Division Sickle' separates the scenes. Look out for that phrase!

On the bottom of every chapter, there will be a short description of the characters for anyone who needs it.

Accident-prone

Chapter One: Who reads the newspaper anymore?

Jenna stepped into her apartment, and looked on the verge of jumping up and down. She walked to her kitchen table, and proceeded drinking her iced latte from a straw. Life was good, but maybe she needed a change? Jenna looked around at her apartment. Iced lattes always helped her think; once she calmed down after the exciting feeling she got after just _getting _one.

_It's the same thing, day after day…_, thought Jenna. She sipped the iced latte, and then realized that there was a newspaper on the table. _That's weird…I don't remember getting the newspaper!_ Jenna picked it up, and found an answer to her caffeine-influenced thoughts.

First, Jenna went straight back to Starbucks, where she worked purely for the discounts, and quit her job. That done, she went back home and called the number mentioned in the ad for farming.

------------------------------------------Division Sickle-------------------------------------------

"HAHAHAHAHA," Thomas the Mayor laughed hard, and wiped a tear from his eye. "You see, the ad lied."

"It…wait, what?" Jenna couldn't believe her ears.

"It's not a wonderful and easy farming experience. After the owner died, the place had to look after itself," explained Thomas. "I can't tell you how many people came here, looked at the farm, and then just left."

"No way! I just quit my job!" exclaimed Jenna.

"Too bad…" said Thomas, who wore a sympathetic expression. "You can take over this farm if you like, now that you're here. It'd take a lot of work, but you can always ask me or the townspeople for advice."

"Is there a coffee shop here?" asked Jenna, a last hold to her sanity.

"I'm afraid not…" answered Thomas.

"…A tea shop?" asked Jenna desperately.

"No, but you can always make your own tea," said Thomas.

"N…no iced tea?" asked Jenna.

"Well, you can put your tea in the freezer if it helps," said Thomas, watching Jenna's shocked expression.

"Y-you're kidding! I can't make my own tea!" Jenna shuddered.

Thomas coughed. "That house is yours. It's not much, but it's something to live in for now. I'll…come around later if you are feeling better."

Jenna turned on her heel and stalked into the house. She slammed the door, and sat on the bed, mulling her change in fortune. Tea was not her favorite, and she'd have to use it as a substitute for her caffeine obsession…it was time to shop at the general store. Although that would have to wait till tomorrow, since she was feeling unnaturally tired.

Before Jenna slept, she wrote an entry in her diary that mainly had rants against the mayor for not having a coffee shop in his town.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I just want to get this chapter up as soon as possible because I know I won't be posting for a while…

Chapter Two: A few Introductions

Jenna yawned and stretched as she woke up to spring 2nd. Without realizing what she was doing, she walked over to where her kitchen would be at her apartment, and reached for a coffee mug. Her eyes widened, and everything hit her at once. _She had no coffee. She had no coffee mug. She didn't have a coffee machine here. She didn't think about this when she was packing…_

"Life is starting to suck," said Jenna groggily, changing out of her pajamas and greeting the world.

------------------------------------------Division Sickle------------------------------------------

"GOOD MORNING ALL!" Jenna yelled, after having some bread for breakfast. A few birds flew away frantically.

"Where to first?" Jenna walked north of her farm, and started to hum. She saw a building, but was depressed when she saw that it would open in two more hours. After reading the sign, she quickly turned around and hopped back into bed, setting the alarm for two hours later.

--------------------------------------Division Sickle-----------------------------------------

Jenna yawned and stretched, as her alarm clock went off for the second time that day. Without realizing it, she walked to where her kitchen was in her old apartment and reached out for a coffee mug. Then her eyes widened. "Déjà vu, this has got to stop."

Jenna pulled back her door enthusiastically, and left the house. Then she went directly north of the farm, and looked at the building that she stopped by at before. "Saibara's blacksmith," she read.

She pulled open the other door excitedly, and entered the building. "HI!" she yelled in way of greeting.

Gray was in the middle of _carefully_ heating something over the raging hot fire, but Jenna's yell and the overall surprise of someone entering so abruptly caused the object to _fall_.

"_Gray! What did you do?" _Saibara asked angrily.

Gray growled and turned around. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"What was what for?" asked Jenna.

"Gray, is that _any_ way to treat a newcomer? She's the farmer who just moved in!" reprimanded Saibara.

Gray muttered something in frustration. "You just…_barged_ in here like you own the place, and I just messed up on my project!"

"Apologize Gray! Forgive my grandson, he can be very disrespectful," growled Saibara. "I am Saibara. May I ask your name?"

"I am Jenna. And I'm sorry for…intruding," said Jenna.

"The door was open after all," said Saibara, shrugging.

"You're not forgiven!" said Gray angrily. "And I'm finding it very hard to concentrate on my work with you here!"

"Excuse me for meeting my neighbors…" said Jenna sarcastically. "I'll be going now, it was nice to meet you Saibara!"

"The pleasure is all mine, Jenna," said Saibara. "Good luck with your farm."

"Good riddance," said Gray nastily.

Jenna waved, oblivious to Gray's obvious distaste, and exited the blacksmith's shop.

--------------------------------------Division Sickle-------------------------------------------------

Jenna continued going north, and passed a few buildings, now searching primarily for the general store. Her need for caffeine was building up. She sighed in relief when she eventually found the store.

"Excuse me…do you sell tea here by any chance? Or coffee?" asked Jenna.

"Not coffee, but we do have a stock of tea…oh, you're the new girl who took over the farm!" exclaimed Jeff. "You're going to need a tea kettle first, if you want tea. And before you can get one of those, you need a kitchen."

"Aren't kitchens expensive?" asked Jenna fearfully.

"Yes, and you can only get them by TV order. I suggest you farm some crops and sell them for money. Then you can buy animals and build up from there," said Jeff.

Nearby, Karen's ears perked up. "The new girl at the farm? Let's give her something to help her out, dad!"

"Aw, for free?" Jeff wore a pained expression.

"Jeff! She's starting a new life, and the least we can do is help out!" said Sasha.

"Oh, all right…" agreed Jeff.

"Now that's the dad I know!" cheered Karen. She walked over to the seed section, and pulled out a bag of grass seeds. "Hey, I'm Karen. I hope you do well at the farm! What's your name?"

"Jenna…and you really didn't have to do this!" said Jenna, as she accepted the grass seeds.

"Don't mention it! Come by anytime," said Karen. "Do you want to buy anything else?"

Jenna paused thoughtfully. "Turnips! Turnips would be nice, wouldn't you say? I'll take two bags of Turnip seeds."

Karen handed Jenna two bags, and Jenna handed her the appropriate amount of gold.

"Good luck!" said Karen, as Jenna exited the shop.

------------------------------------------Division Sickle---------------------------------------------

The house near the shop looked inviting, so Jenna decided to stop by there next. Ellen was inside, rocking in her rocking chair.

"Why, hello dear. You must be the one everyone is talking about! I'm Ellen," said Ellen.

"Hi Ellen!" said Jenna. Then her eyes caught sight of the tea kettle. "Would you like some tea? I'd be happy to make some for you."

That brought a smile to Ellen's face. "That would be very nice of you! And we just met too. Would you like to have tea with me?"

Jenna's eyes sparkled. "Can I? That would be great! I'll get started right now!"

Jenna took out the tea bags, which she likes doing first before boiling the water in the tea kettle. Her jaws dropped when she saw the label. It was the Tetley brand, specifically labeled 'Decaffeinated'.

Ellen chuckled at Jenna's expression. "They only sell decaffeinated at the general store, dear. Will you still have tea with me?"

Jenna nodded weakly, and made the tea.

-----------------------------------------------------Division Sickle------------------------------------

After exiting Ellen's house, Jenna trudged sadly on, and made her way to the Church after skipping a few buildings.

The Church was very quiet, and Jenna walked up the empty aisle without making a sound. She decided to sit on a pew and think about her horrid situation.

"May I help you?" asked the priest, Carter. He walked to her pew. "I'm Carter. You're the new farmer, Jenna, right? Is there something bothering you?"

"Nice to meet you, Carter," said Jenna. "And yes, there's something wrong…"

Carter waited, but when it was evident that Jenna didn't want to continue, he asked, "Mind telling me what happened?"

Jenna looked down sadly and sighed. "There's no caffeine in this town…_none!_"

Carter blinked. "Chocolate has caffeine, and the general store sells chocolates."

"Chocolates aren't very healthy to eat on a daily basis," said Jenna briskly.

"Hmm…you can always try making friends with the harvest sprites. They might invite you to a tea party," said Carter, smiling pleasantly.

Jenna's eyes lit up. "Tea? Where are these…sprites you speak of?"

"They live in the house behind the church. You should visit them sometime," said Carter.

"I will! Thank you Carter!" exclaimed Jenna.

"While you're here…can you do me a favor?" asked Carter.

"Sure!" said Jenna, who was radiating with pleasure at the prospect of tea.

"Can you talk to Cliff over there? He's a bit shy, and could use some friends," whispered Carter, lowering his voice so that Cliff couldn't hear him.

"Sure, I'll talk to Cliff and get rid of his shyness!" said Jenna loudly, although not meaning to. Carter cringed visibly.

Jenna walked up to Cliff while Carter stood behind his podium again, watching Jenna's every move.

Cliff coughed awkwardly, and Jenna put on one of her best smiles. "Hi, I'm Jenna! I took over the farm, because, because…" Jenna's smile faded, and was replaced by an angry expression. "That _mayor! I lost my favorite job in the world because of him, and now I'm in this caffeine-less town!"_

"Uh…" Cliff stared at her with a blank expression.

"Hi, I'm Jenna! And I took over the farm!" said Jenna, putting on one of her best smiles.

"…you said that already," said Cliff.

"Hi, I'm—wait, I did? When?" Jenna looked at Cliff as if for the first time ever.

Cliff sighed. "Yes, you did. I'm Cliff…"

"Hello, Cliff," said Jenna. "Are you new to this town too?"

"Yes…I guess…" answered Cliff. He looked slightly sad.

"Oh," said Jenna. Then she lowered her voice. "So you agree that this town is _creepy_ and deprived of anything _necessary…_you'd think that there'd be coffee in here, but _no_."

"I don't drink much coffee," admitted Cliff, "So I don't know how you feel…"

Jenna gasped. "You're kidding!"

Cliff smiled slightly. "Coffee can give you a heart attack. You shouldn't drink too much of it."

Jenna shook her head slowly. "Ah…Cliff, Cliff, Cliff…there's so much that you need to learn about life…"

"No seriously, coffee is bad for you," insisted Cliff.

Jenna sighed. "Someday you'll learn. I have to go visit the sprites now, so I'll see you later!"

"Bye," said Cliff, shrugging at Jenna's words.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm going away for a few days, so I wanted to get this post up! Hope you enjoy…I know it's kinda short, but…

Chapter Three: A whole Chapter dedicated to the Harvest Sprites

Jenna walked to the Harvest sprites' hut, determined to make friends with them at any cost. She just hoped that they didn't serve decaffeinated tea like the rest of the town did.

She opened the door slightly, which to her surprise, creaked. Maybe if she got it oiled, the harvest sprites would be her friends? Jenna closed the door and ran back to the general store and bought some oil. Then she made her way back to the hut and opened the door slowly.

The harvest sprites were sitting at the table with a large tea kettle that was bigger than two of those sprites put together placed in the center of the table. Every one of them had a tea cup near them.

"Hello…" said Jenna quietly, trying to get their attention. "I'm Jenna…"

"Hi! I'm Chef!" said the red one.

"I'm Hoggy!" said the yellow one.

The orange one yawned. "I'm Nappy."

"I'm Aqua!" stated the light blue one.

"I'm Staid," said the dark blue one.

"I'm Bold!" said the purple one.

"And I'm…Timid…" said the green one.

"Nice to meet you all," said Jenna. She was unsure as to how to be their friends. "Uh…I noticed that your door needs oiling. Would you like me to take care of it?"

"I'll help you do that!" said Staid, hopping from his chair at the table. The other sprites watched Staid and Jenna oil the door, so that it would stop creaking.

"Thank you!" said Staid.

"Are all of you having a tea party?" asked Jenna, pretending she didn't know. She was hoping that they would invite her.

"Yes! Do you want to join?" asked Aqua.

"Of course!" said Jenna. _Score!_, she thought.

"Do you like relaxation tea?" asked Chef.

"I've never tried that before. To be honest, I like coffee better…" answered Jenna.

All seven of the sprites gasped.

"I'm sorry, but someone who likes coffee better than tea cannot come to our party," announced Chef.

"More for us," remarked Hoggy.

"…Maybe if you changed your mind…" said Timid.

"…then we might reconsider!" finished Bold.

"Goodbye Jenna! And maybe next spring, we might let you have a tea party with us!" said Staid.

Nappy, Bold, and Staid ushered out Jenna before she could utter a word, and she soon found herself at the entrance of the Church. She felt _rejected._


End file.
